The Welsh Dragon and The Strawberry of Death
by LeCrazyWaffle
Summary: Bleach/High School DXD crossover. May include cover photo later. A book cannot be judged by it's cover photo. :)
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes event in the Season 2 of High School DXD, after the New Captain Shusuke Amagai Arc in Bleach.**

* * *

><p>A beautiful day started in Karakura town. The birds are chirping, the wind is blowing and the sky is bright blue.<p>

And the good mood came to the Kurosaki house. Yuzu is making breakfast, Karin is packing her books for school and Isshin is crying because he didn't won the daily lottery in the newspapers. But where is Ichigo?

He is still sleeping in his bed. Even the alarm clock didn't woke him up.

"Ichigo! Get up, or we are going to be late!" Rukia yelled.

"Mmmrmghf" Ichigo responded. He was diving his face in the pillow. Rukia was getting really pissed.

"Ichigo! Get up or I am going through the door!" Rukia said that with a killer's intention.

Ichigo got up from the bed like a beat-up dog and walked slowly to the door.

"I'm coming, hold o..." Ichigo didn't finished his sentence because the door slammed his face. Behind the door was Rukia.

"Hey! The fuck is wrong with you?! You broke my nose!" Ichigo protested angrily with a bleeding nose. Rukia was very mean to him for the past few days.

"Don't be a wuss and get dressed. Matsumoto called me. We are meeting her at school. Seems like she has something to say." Rukia said.

"Aside from pointing out the obvious. What does she want?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I don't know, but she was really excited." Rukia responded.

After a couple of minutes, Ichigo got dressed and went down to the door.

"Ichi - nii, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Yuzu asked.

"Sorry Yuzu, I'm not hungry." Ichigo said.

"Neither am I. But thank you for making it." Rukia added.

The shinigami duo went out. When they reached he school, they saw Rangiku, who was waiting for them.

Rangiku noticed them, and said,"Good, you arrived! I have something to say to you two."

"What is it, Rangiku - san?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, we all have been tired out by the Kasumi - Ooji scandal, especially you two. So I decided..." Rangiku stopped the sentence intentionally.

"Decided what?" Rukia asked impatiently.

"I decided to contact a friend of mine. You are going to be transferred to another school!"

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asked. He was realy confused. Of all things, he didn't expect to be transferred somewhere.

"Where is this school?" Rukia asked.

"It's called Kuou Academy. It's in a town not far from Karakura." Rangiku replied. Ichigo was still processing in his mind what Rangiku just said.

"I am sure you're going to like it there! But don't worry, you can stay there as loooong as you want." Rangiku replied.

"But what about the others?" Ichigo asked. Maybe it isn't such a bad idea to be in a different school, but he was concerned about others.

"Oh, you can ask anyone you like!" Rangiku replied.

After the first class, Ichigo walked to Ishida and asked him,"Oi, Ishida. What are you doing?"

Uryuu already noticed that Ichigo wants something from him.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked him.

"Well, I am going to be transferred to another school. Wanna join in?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry, Kurosaki, not interested. I have to work at my father's hospital." Uryuu responded sharply.

"Alright, jeez. You don't have to be so cold, you know?"

Ichigo was looking for Chad, but he wasn't in there. He missed the first class, and that is unusual from him. Chad won't be at school the whole day.

With two failed attempts, Ichigo went to Orihime's desk.

"Oi, Inoue - san."

"Oh, hello Kurosaki - kun. How are you?"

"Pretty fine. Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

Orihime blushed a little. She didn't know what will Kurosaki - kun ask her. To go on a date, to reveal his love to her, marry her, probably?

"I am going to be transferred to another school with Rukia. Do you want to join us?"

"Yes! Um, I mean, yes, of course. I would really love to!" Orihime optimistically said.

After school, Ichigo and Rukia accompanied Orihime to her home. Then, the two went to the Kurosaki house.

When he opened the door, Ichigo was startled by Chad, who was standing on front of him.

"GAAH! Chad, you scared me!"

"Sorry." Chad responded.

"What are you doing here anyway? Why weren't you at school?" Ichigo asked. In the next moment, Ichigo saw his father from behind. He was trying to kick him in the head. Luckily, Ichigo avoided his dad's foot. He grabbed it, and slammed his father on the floor.

"Everyday you are getting better at this, my son. I am proud of you, ow." Isshin said it with his head pinned on the floor.

"Dad, what is Chad doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Glad you asked!" Isshin jumped on his feet and gave Chad and hanged his arm around Chad's shoulder.

"Sado Yasutora is my first employee!" Isshin said. He had an idiot grin on his face.

"Employee?" Rukia asked.

"Well, since my stupid son won't take the family business",Isshin gave an evil stare to Ichigo,"and Sado WAS looking for a job, I decided to take him in the clinic." Isshin explained.

Ichigo went to his room. He got Rukia and Orihime for the trip to the Kuou Academy.

"Ichigo, Matsumoto just texted me. We will be waiting her tomorrow morning outside of Urahara's shop." Rukia said.

"Ok, good night!"

**Meanwhile, at Issei Hyodou's house...**

Rias Gremory was making dinner with Asia.

"Issei! Come here, I have some news for you." Rias said.

"What is it Boucho?" Issei asked.

"Tomorrow you will wait for 3 people in our classroom. A tall orange - haired guy. With him are two girls, one is short with dark hair, the other one has long orange hair with big breasts."

Big breasts? Did Boucho just said that he has to wait a girl with big breasts?! Tomorrow will be a great day, that's for sure.

"Issei, you have to treat them nice. Those people are guests,and my friend Rangiku knows them."

Rangiku knows them? THE Rangiku with breasts even bigger than Bouchou's?! Yippey!

Issei stood up like a soldier and said,"Alright, Boucho! I will treat them with respect and kindness! I guarantee you that!"

Rias smiled, and then she said,"Good, that is my Issei! Asia, please, is the table ready?"

"Hai, Boucho! Everything is ready!"

Rias kindly smiled. Meeting new people is a good thing. She hopes that everything will be fine tomorrow.

**Tomorrow, Kuou Academy**

"This building really is big." Orihime noticed.

The Kuou academy building was big that's for sure. It was larger than the Karakura high school building.

"So, Matsumoto said to me that we should go in and wait for someone." Rukia said.

The three of them entered the academy - they were amazed at how beautiful this building is. Even Ichigo was impressed.

They went to class and no one noticed the new classmates. Rukia was kind of surprised, but the Kurosaki didn't cared at all.

After a couple of minutes, a teenager with brown hair, and was as the same height as Orihime, approached them.

"Hi there. My name is Issei. I was told to wait you here. Please join me." Issei said. Rukia and Orihime thought that Issei is nice, but Ichigo noticed that Issei was looking at Orihime's... breasts. The guy is a pervert, that's for sure.

Issei guided them to the Occult Research Club house. When they arrived at the living room there, Rias and Akeno were sitting on the sofa.

"The heck? Theirs breast's are even larger than Inoue's... No,no,no, what's wrong with me? I better not to think about that." Ichigo thought.

"Welcome. Rangiku told me you would arrive here yesterday." Rias said. She stood up then,and she said," My name is Rias Gremory. This is Akeno. You met Issei, right?"

"Yeah. The name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Rukia Kuchiki, pleased to met you." Rukia bowed.

"Inoue Orihime. You have such a beautiful house!" Orihime said.

"Thank you Orihime." Rias said. Rukia was feeling a large amount of reiatsu emitting from Rias, Akeno and Issei. It was evil reiatsu, but not like a hollow's. Nevertheless, she didn't let her guard down.

"Don't worry Rukia. We won't hurt you." Rias said that with an honest smile on her face.

"You wonder about our energy that you call reiatsu? Well, the explanation is simple. We are Devils."

Devils? Did she just said Devils?! Ichigo thought that Rias is somewhat mentally ill. But Rukia heard about the Devil fraction.

"I see that your friends don't believe me Kuchiki - san. Well..." Rias said and in the next second, a pair of black wings emerged from her back. Orihime was a little frightened. So was Ichigo.

"I know about the Devils. I know about the war between you, the Angels and the Fallen Angels." Rukia said.

A war between the Devils and Angels? Ichigo didn't understand a thing.

"Yes, that was a mistake from the past that I hope it won't repeat again." Rias said.

"Oi, Rukia. How come I never seen or heard about the ... Devils and other's?" Ichigo asked. He was very confused.

"Ichigo, the reason we didn't seen them is because we have been only in Soul Society and Seiretei. The Devils reside in Hell, the Angels reside in the highest level of Soul Society with Kami and the Soul King, and the Fallen Angels are found here, on Earth." Rukia explained.

"Alright, then how come we didn't met the Fallen Angels?" Ichigo asked.

"Because they fear the Shinigami", Rias added,"Your swords are deadly to them and only Fallen Angel Generals could block them. A lower level Fallen Angel for you is even weaker than a normal Fallen Soul."

"Fallen Soul? You mean Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes."

After the conversation, Rias introduced Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime to to Koneko, Asia and Yuuto. Koneko was cold as usual, Kiba offered them some tea. Asia was a little shy in meeting the three guests, but she came along quite well with Orihime.

After some time, Rangiku showed up.

"Rias! Good to see you!" Rangiku yelled. She hugged Rias, and their breasts began to squeeze each other. Issei, of course, enjoyed the view, Rukia was somewhat fascinated about that, Ichigo started to look around because he didn't want to see that, and Koneko was about to whack Issei with a baseball bat.

"How are you doing?" Rias asked.

"Perfect! Seems like the guests are getting comfortable." Rangiku noticed.

"Ah, yes. We prepared a little ceremony for you. A test fight." Rias said.

A fight? Aren't they supposed to just relax there. Well, Ichigo was looking for some fun.

"Rangiku told me about your abilities. Because of that, Issei is going to fight Rukia, and I'm going to fight Ichigo." Rias said.

"The orange haired guest fighting Boucho? That will be interesting." Yuuto said.

Soon, all of them went outside the house to a clear field especially made for small - scale fights.

On the one side, Ichigo removed his soul from his body using his Shinigami badge, and Rukia used Chappy for the same action. Of course, the Devil hosts could see their guests in their soul form. Orihime was the back - up healer.

On the other side, Issei donned his Red Dragon gauntlet on his left arm, and Rias unleashed her wings. Asia was the back - up healer.

"AAAAAALRIGHT! We have two teams in this fight! It's the Occult Research Club Team with Issei Hyodou, Rias Gremory and Asia Argento versus the Karakura High School Team with Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue!" Rangiku yelled.

"Begin." Koneko sharply said as the two teams dashed towards each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is the first chapter of this BleachHigh School DXD crossover(Thank you Captain Obvious of the 14th Squad!). So, in the next chapter, shit is going to hit the Bleach fan! Don't forget to leave a review - helps a lot.**

**See you later!**

**Pece. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the second chapter of this crossover fanfic. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Response to Tahaku: Sorry, there will be no Ichigo and Orihime pairings, but I do have separate plans for both of them...**

**Response to mr I hate znt nobles kill em: No, I haven't read the novels. Anyway, this crossover is basically High School DXD New, only with Bleach characters in it. Nice profile name, man. :)**

* * *

><p>"Begin."<p>

As Koneko said that, both teams rushed to each other. Ichigo battles with Rias while Rukia battles with Issei.

Rias unleashes her wings and shoots red energy from her palm towards Ichigo. He avoids it using Shunpo.

"Not bad...", Rias said. She was behind Ichigo," But I can use that ability too!"

Rias attacked him with a seal that was filled with her red energy. Luckily, he blocked it using Zangetsu, but he couldn't block it for long. She was surprisingly stronger than Ichigo thought.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" As Ichigo yelled, his zanpaktou shoots a lunar - like beam towards Rias. She flew away in order to avoid it.

On the other hand, Issei was having a hard time besting Rukia. He couldn't use Shunpo, and that was a big disadvantage for him. But he was able to block all Rukia's attacks.

Rukia's zanpaktou was already in Shikai form.

"Some no Mai - Tsugishiro!" Rukia exclaimed. A large shiny white circle appeared under Issei. He didn't wanted to wait what was going to happen if he stayed, so he jumped away from the range of the circle.

It was the right call, because the circle created a large ice tower that would froze Issei if he stood a second longer.

A small seal appeared on Issei's right hand.

"If I can't beat you, then I just have to disarm you!" Issei said. He dashed towards Rukia. He grabbed her sword with his left hand and placed the seal on her shoulder. He then jumped to Orihime and placed the seal on her hip.

"Dress...Break!" As Issei said that, Rukia's and Orihime's clothes magically shattered apart. Orihime saw her clothes being torn off right away, but Rukia couldn't understand what just happened.

"AAAAH! My clothes!" Orihime yelled. While fighting Rias, Ichigo looked away and saw...

Rukia and Orihime... naked! His full attention was given to Rukia. Her beautiful small breasts, her hips, her legs, ahhh that was a pleasure for the eyes...

But that quickly ended because Rias kicked Ichigo in the face.

"GAAAAH! What's wrong with you!? Can't you see I'm distr..." Ichigo didn't finished his sentence because he realized that Rukia and Orihime were somehow stripped of their clothes. He used Shunpo to pick up Rukia and Orihime. He removed his upper Shinigami clothes to cover up Rukia and he removed his jacket from his body to cover up Orihime.

Koneko hit Issei in the head, and Akeno said,"Issei! You cannot treat guests like this!"

"What?! YOU did this?!" Ichigo was shocked. How could he removed Rukia's and Orihime's clothes?

"He placed a seal on us... and then... our clothes..." Orihime said. Matsumoto was smiling. In fact, inside she was dying of laughing, but she couldn't show it. It would be wrong.

"I...am... going... to KILL YOU!" Rukia yelled. She stood up with the zanpaktou in her hand. The clothes that Ichigo covered up with have fell.

"Huh?" Issei said.

"No! I...cannot...look!" Ichigo thought. He covered his eyes with his hand. But, he peeked. A little.

"Tsugi no Mai - Hakuren!" Rukia exclaimed. She looked very hot and sexy while doing that technique naked. Ichigo looked away, but he couldn't resist. He watched her.

Sode no Shirayuki unleashed a large ice wave towards Issei. He dodged it in the nick of time.

"Damn it! Would you please cover up your..." Ichigo said, but Rukia just kicked him in the crotch.

"You bastard! You were looking, didn't you! Admit it, and I will spare your jewels!" Rukia yelled angrily. Orihime, Issei and the other's just watched.

"Please..." Ichigo murmured. He was definitely in pain.

"Don't you "please" me! You deserved it. And you deserve this!" Rukia start's stomping Ichigo's head.

**Later...**

Everyone is back at the Occult Research Club house. Rias found some school uniforms for Orihime. Rukia didn't wanted because her Gigai was already dressed. Only her soul form was... undressed.

Kiba looked very absent minded.

"What's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a very long story." Rias said.

"Well, since we are staying here for a while, you can tell us." Rukia said.

Rias sighed and she said,"Kiba is very upset because he recently discovered a photo. On the photo was Issei and his friend with a Holy sword."

"Holy sword?" Ichigo asked.

"A Holy sword is a sword especially made for killing Devils. Even a cut from it can be very painful to us." Rias explained.

"Kiba was a test subject in a "Holy Sword Project" where the founder of that project tested if there are children that are capable of using the Holy Swords. None of them were, and because of that, they were all killed. Yuuto was the only survivor." Rias added.

"That is horrible." Orihime said.

"He has sworn that he will destroy every single Holy Sword. Just by seeing one on a photo made him very upset."

After some moment, two strangers appear. They had white robes that hid their clothes and their faces.

"I was expecting you'd come here." Rias said.

The two figures revealed themselves - one had short blue hair with a green line, and the other had brown hair with twin tails.

"You must be Xenovia and Irina. Please sit." Rias said.

The two girls sat on the sofa. Xenovia and Rias talked about the Excaliburs, aka Holy Swords and their retrieval or destruction.

"We don't want any Devils that would get in our way." Xenovia stated.

"The Devils would never seek an alliance with the Fallen Angels. But..." Rias stopped for a moment.

"We also would never join the side of the Angel's. Am I clear?" Rias asked with a very serious tone.

"Yes. You are." Xenovia replied. As she was about to leave, she noticed Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime.

"You are with the Devils." Xenovia pulled out her Holy Sword.

"I could kill you right now because you aren't the part of the House of Gremory." Xenovia added.

Ichigo quickly ejected his soul using his Shinigami badge, while Rukia used Chappy for that.

"Just try, bitch." Ichigo mocked Xenovia.

"You are Shinigami?" Xenovia asked. She lowered her sword.

"My apologies, I should have known better."

However, Xenovia noticed Asia.

"You are Asia Argento, right? You were the "Holy Maiden". A saint." Xenovia said. Asia didn't said anything.

"Then you became a witch, and joined the Devils." Xenovia mocked Asia, and that made Issei angry.

"Are you enjoying your new life as a Devil, witch?" Xenovia asked.

Asia froze. She couldn't say a word.

"Stop bullying her!" Issei yelled and stepped in front of Asia.

"Leave her alone! She had no one that cared for her, she was betrayed and killed by the Fallen Angels! Have a little compassion!" Issei yelled.

"Solitude is what true saints must endure. What has happened to her is none of my concern. The fact is that she betrayed the Church, and that is all that matters." Xenovia said, and then she added,"Beware if you are alone, Asia Argento. I will kill you on sight."

"That's it! I challenge you to a duel! And when I beat you, you will never hurt Asia!" Issei said. He was clearly enraged by Xenovia's words.

"Issei - kun..." Asia murmured.

"I'll join in too." Yuuto said.

"Kiba?" Issei said.

"It is my duty to destroy those cursed Holy Swords you have."Yuuto explained.

"Xenovia, you will not hurt my servant Asia. You must never offend her again, because she is a Gremory bishop. She is a part of the Gremory house, and she is my family." Rias said.

"But I will approve this duel." Rias added.

Everyone went to the special fighting ground outside of the Occult Research Club. Yuuto was fighting Xenovia, and Issei was fighting Irina, his childhood friend.

"Oh God! Oh God! My best friend is a Devil and I have to fight with him! Destiny is very cruel!" Irina yelled.

"Man, that girl is strange, even for a religious fanatic." Ichigo thought.

The fight began. Xenovia unleashed the power of her Holy Sword, the Excalibur Destruction, and makes a medium sized crater in the ground.

Issei tries to put the Dress Break seal on Irina, but it ended on Koneko and Asia. In order to be sure, Rukia elbowed Ichigo in the crotch and buried his face in the ground to not look at naked Koneko and Asia.

Irina manages to cut Issei's stomach, causing him severe pain.

"ACHHH! My wound... it's burning! Hurts ...like hell." Issei said. He almost fainted from pain.

"Good bye, old friend. Amen!" As Irina was about to deliver the final blow, Ichigo managed to block her sword with Zangetsu.

"You'll have to kill me first!" Ichigo stated, and then she backed off.

"Ichigo? You..." Issei was interrupted by Ichigo, who said," Shut up, pervert. Get to safety, that wound looks bad."

"Alright, alright, jeez." Issei backed away, and Asia started healing him, but...

"Don't you "jeez" me! I saved your life now! How about a thank you, maybe?!" Ichigo yelled. He was now really pissed off.

"Thanks! Happy now?" Issei asked.

Xenovia won the duel against Yuuto.

"Seems like your servants are just weak lapdogs." Xenovia said. Rias didn't responded to the insult.

"Let's go Irina." Xenovia said.

"Bye Issei! Hope I'll see ya soon!" Irina said that with a smile.

"Irina!"

"Alright Xenovia, I'm coming."

"Wait! Can I ask you something?" Rias said to Xenovia.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Who stole the Excaliburs?"

Xenovia hesitated a little, but then she said,"Kokabiel."

**Occult Research Club House**

Yuuto Kiba left the Occult Research Club in search for vengeance against the Excaliburs. Rias was unable to stop him, but Issei plans to help Yuuto in his quest.

Meanwhile Matsumoto informs Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime that she found them a place to stay.

"It's not far from the Academy, don't worry." Rangiku says.

"Yuuto worries me. I don't know what should I do." Ichigo says,

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure Rias will help him. After all, he is her family." Rangiku explains.

As they were leaving the house, Rias calls out Rukia and Orihime.

"Come in. I have to talk to you about something.

Ichigo and Matsumoto waited for 15 minutes. When the two girls finaly exited the house, Ichigo asked,"What were you talking about?

"Nothing special." Rukia said.

"Oh, yeah, nothing special." Orihime adds. They seemed like they were hiding something.

After a short walk, the four of them reaches a house that is similar to Orihime's house back in Karakura.

"Eh, Rangiku?" Ichigo says.

"What is it? Don't you like it?"

"No, no, it's fine, but you said you found us an apartment, not a house." Ichigo explains.

"Bah, it's same to me!" Rangiku said.

As they entered the house, they saw all their luggage unpacked.

Ichigo was guided to his room, and he immediately jumped to the bed and fell asleep. He needed some rest for what is coming tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhh, yes, yes, I know. I didn't followed the story details correctly. Slow internet connection(it's a stupid excuse, I know, but we all face that problem sometimes).<br>**

**Anyway, Ichigo is going to get a big surprise in the next chapter + another Bleach character will join in! What did Rias tell to Rukia and Orihime at the house? Be certainly certain(certainly certain WTF?!) that the battle between Kokabiel and the Occult Research Club is going to be epic! Maybe even more than the Winter War in Bleach(probably not).**

**Leave a review, helps a lot + it raises my confidence.  
><strong>

**Pece. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, yay. Enjoy!**

**In response to hunter2424: Yes, yes, I know. But you have to keep something in mind - he wasn't fighting in his full power. It was just for show.**

**In response to Arrankor: I know. But you have to notice - The New Captain Amagai Shusuke Arc isn't a canon arc. Anyway, a little change can't hurt, can it? :)**

* * *

><p>Another beautiful day started. Only this time, Ichigo woke up when the alarm ranged. Though he was still sleepy, he knew he had to get up.<p>

But something was strange. He looked on the both sides of the bed and saw two "hills". One was on the left and one was on the right. Both were covered up.

Ichigo uncovered both and saw something he will remember for the rest of his life...

A naked Orihime on the left and naked Rukia and the right!

"W...w...wh...aah...wh...whaaa...?" Ichigo was speechless. He couldn't believe that this was really happening.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ichigo screamed and jumped off the bed.

"Wh..what the ...fuck?!" Ichigo was super confused. How could he not notice them before?!

Orihime and Rukia woke up because of his scream.

"Good morning, Kurosaki - kun." Orihime said.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Rukia added.

"Good..morning?! The hell are you two doing in my bed...naked?!" Ichigo asked.

"Well, we feel more comfortable sleeping naked..." Orihime said.

"And our beds were cold - yours was warm." Rukia added.

If Ichigo didn't knew them, he would probably at this very moment went to the police and sue them for sexual harassment.

"I don't know about you, Inoue. But when did you start sleeping naked Rukia?" Ichigo said, but then another thing came up in his mind...

"Oh no, please, don't tell me that we..." Ichigo was terrified by "that". Deep inside him, he was very shy.

"No, you silly! We didn't do it, don't worry." Orihime said.

Ichigo could relax know. Phew!

"Please, could you get dressed?" Ichigo asked.

"You are so boring." Rukia complained. She put on a sweatshirt.

Ichigo went to the bathroom to shower himslef. Of course, neither that could went smoothly.

Anyway, he went to the shower cabin and started to shampoo himself. As he was doing that, he thought,

"I did not see Inoue and Rukia naked in my bed. It was just my stupid imagination. It was just..."

"Kurosaki - kun, can I join too?"

"Ichigo turned around and saw Orihime, who was still naked, behind him in the shower cabin.

"AAAAHH! Inoue! What are you doing?!"

"Could I join in? It would be much quicker for you and for me. Maybe we can clean each other up!" Orihime said that with a smile.

Oh, no ,no ,no ,no ,no,NO! She asked him that?!

"N - Never mind, I - I just finished!" Ichigo said and quckly rushed out of the cabin.

"Oh, okay." Orihime was a little disappointed, but that didn't bother her much.

As soon, as Ichigo exited the bathroom, he then saw Rukia in her panties carrying two bra's. Obviously, Ichigo could saw her breasts.

"Oi, Ichigo. Which bra should I wear - the red or the black one?" Rukia showed both of them to Ichigo, who covered up his eyes, so he couldn't see her breasts.

"Black, black, black! Sorry, I have to make a call! A very important one!" Ichigo dashed towards the phone, which was in the kitchen.

"That's it! I'm calling back - up for this!" Ichigo thought and picked up the phone, but...

Who should he call? Chad isn't available, he's working. He doesn't want to call Matsumoto, she would definitely be on the side of the girls. He thought of Renji, but he wasn't an option. He doesn't know how to keep a secret, and if Byakuya finds out...

No, certainly not Renji. The only option was Ishida. Ichigo didn't cared what Uryuu was doing - he needed his help.

The phone rang, and after a minute, somebody answered.

"Hello, who is this?" It was Ishida's voice.

"Ishida, get your ass here and help me!" Ichigo whispered.

"Kurosaki, I already told you..."

"I don't give two shits about your current situation, just come!" Ichigo said.

Uryuu sighed, and then he said,"Alright, I'm on my way."

"Wait, I didn't gave you the adr..." Ichigo didn't finished the sentence because Uryuu hung up.

After 3 minutes, someone knocked at the door.

"Ishida? How did you...?" Ichigo was interrupted by Ishida, who said,

"First, Kurosaki, I am great at detecting reiatsu unlike you. So I didn't need the address."

"Second. I used Hirenkyaku to get here. So, what is the problem?" Uryuu asked.

"Hello Ishida - kun! What are you doing here?" Orihime asked., She was cleaning her back with a towel.

"A...a...aa...a...I...Inoue - san..." Ishida murmured. This was his first time to see full shown breasts.

Ichigo interrupted the moment by hitting Ishida in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ishida complained.

"THAT, is the problem. Inoue and Rukia are acting like they've been nudists their whole life!" Ichigo said.

A little pause came by. Then Ishida asked,"Kurosaki, have you do..."

"No! It's not my fault, don't blame it on me right away!" Ichigo interrupted Ishida.

"Alright. How long have they been acting like this?" Ishida asked.

"It's started today."

"Has anything happened to them?"

"Well, since you ask..."

Ichigo told Ishida about the yesterday's fight.

"And then, the two of them talked to Rias. After that, everything was normal until today."

"Well, maybe they are experiencing a period, of some kind. There isn't a scientific explanation. And if there is, I don't know it yet." Ishida explained.

"I need you here to help me control these two. Can you stay?" Ichigo asked. He was on a brink to beg Ishida on his knees to stay.

"Okay, Kurosaki. I accept your offer." Ishida said.

Shortly Rukia appeared,dressed up fortunately, and asked Ishida to join them for breakfast.

After they finished breakfast, they four decided to take a walk to the Kuou Academy.

Suddenly the sky started to change drastically. They ran towards the Academy, but they saw Rias, Akeno, Asia, Issei and some others. In front of them was a man holding a large blade and a pale man with ten black wings in the air.

"Issei, Rias!" Ichigo yelled.

"Seems that we have some extra company, eh boss?" Freed said.

"Ichigo! Stay back! This is none of your concern!" Rias said.

"Don't say that bullshit! This guy looks like bad news!" Ichigo said reffering to Kokabiel.

"Shinigami's? This is going to be interesting. What is your name, shinigami?" Kokabiel asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Those wings," Ichigo looked at his wings,"you must be a Fallen Angel, am I right?"

"My boss is a Fallen Angel General, shinigami fuck! He fought the Satans and God, and survived, HAHAHA!" Freed said with a creepy face.

"Do you know, Sirzech's sister, that the Angels, the Devils and the Fallen Angels are on a brink of war. If I just pushed a little,..." Kokabiel said.

"You want to start another Great War!" Rias finished his sentence.

"You are dead right, Gremory! I am going to play a little at your academy! HA HA HA!" Kokabiel laughed and shot spears of light towards them. Rias and Sona blocked the spears, but Kokabiel already dashed towards Kuou academy.

"A Fallen Angel of his level,... could easily erase this city." Sona noticed.

Issei was angry, and said,"I am not going to let some asshole Angel do that!"

"We must hurry back to the academy. You four, if you don't w..." Rias was interrupted by Matsumoto who said,"Save your breath Rias, they will go."

Ichigo and Rukia went to their soul forms, and all of them ran towards the academy.

When they arrived, Sona ,Tsubaki ,Saji and the others were putting a barrier to prevent the battle escalating to the city.

Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Orihime, Issei, Rias and Akeno went to the school yard. Kokabiel and Freed were waiting for them.

Kiba and Xenovia arrived too.

"Let's not rush it. First, a little warm - up." Kokabiel said. He then summoned several Cerberuses.

Ichigo took one of them.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The lunar beam sliced the Cerberus in half.

"Tsugi no Mai - Hakuren!" Rukia exclaimed and her zanpaktou unleashed an ice wave towards the next Cerberus. When the monster was frozen, Rias finished it off with her magic.

Koneko beat up one, Ishida took down 2 of them, while Akeno electrocuted one of the beasts. The whole team successfully repelled the Cerberus wave. Kiba and Xenovia went off to fight Freed, who had a fused Excalibur in his hands.

"Not bad. Not bad at all! I am quite amused. I'll join in too!" Kokabiel said.

Ichigo didn't want to risk it, so he exclaimed,"Bankai!"

A massive amount of dark red reiatsu surrounded him. After it cleared off, Ichigo had a different outfit and a thinner zanpaktou.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Bankai, eh? Let's see how strong it is!" Kokabiel yelled. He created a spear of light. Ichigo and Kokabiel clashed their blades. They moved so fast that even Rias couldn't see properly.

She was worried. Is Ichigo strong enough to beat him?

Ichigo retreated a little and put on his Hollow mask.

"A Fallen Soul mask? You are very interesting indeed!" Kokabiel said.

"Boost!" Issei's glove exclaimed.

"Ichigo! I'll transfer my power to you! Get him in one hit!" Issei yelled. He then gave all his power to Ichigo

"Getsuga..." Ichigo put up a enormous mass of his reiatsu in his blade. He is planning to defeat him with one slash.

"TENSHOU!" Ichigo exclaimed in his Hollow voice. The beam dashed to Kokabiel and hit him with such force that even the ground was shaken up a bit.

"Got ya!" Ichigo yelled. He removed his Hollow mask.

"Heh, not quite!" Kokabiel said. He blocked it using his wings and a row of defense seals.

"What?" Ichigo said. That was the most powerful Getsuga Tenshou, and it didn't even scratched him?!

Ichigo used Shunpo to attack Kokabiel with Zangetsu. But Kokabiel only caught the blade with his hand.

"I am very disappointed. Seems that your just a mere human." Kokabiel said. He stabbed Ichigo with a spear of light through his heart.

"Ungh" Ichigo murmured. He fell on the ground. He wasn't moving at all.

"No!" Issei yelled.

"Kurosaki - kun!" Orihime yelled.

"No, Ichigo..." Rukia said.

Orihime, Asia, Rias and Rukia ran to Ichigo's body. When they arrived, Asia and Orihime immediately started to heal him, but it was too late.

Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Shinigami, was killed by Kokabiel.

"I'm sorry..." Rias said.

"No,no, Ichigo! Wake up! ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled while she was crying. Orihime started to cry too.

"You bastard!" Rias said. She and Akeno begun to attack Kokabiel with magic, but with no use.

"Ichigo, please...wake up." Rukia said while holding Ichigo's lifeless body.

**Inside Ichigo's mind...**

"Am..Am I dead? Again?" Ichigo thought. He remembered when Ulquiorra shot him with his Cero Oscuras.

"No, I can't die here. I can't die now. I have to help Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Issei, Rias,..."

"Damn you, wake up!" Ichigo said to himself.

**Real World**

Ishida caught Kokabiel in his Sprenger. But, if Ichigo's powered - up Hollow Getsuga Tenshou couldn't hurt Kokabiel, neither can Ishida's Sprenger.

"Quite an interesting technique indeed. However, it's too weak for me!" Kokabiel yelled and grabbed Ishida.

"Let me go!" Ishida yelled.

"Wish granted." Kokabiel said and thrown Ishida on the ground. A small crater appeared where Ishida landed. But he survived, though he was unconscious.

"Ishida - kun!" Orihime yelled. She ran towards him.

Rukia was still mourning Ichigo, however...

His hair started to grow in an unusually fast rate. His reiatsu kicked in, and his eyes opened.

"Ichigo! You are alive!" Rukia said. But Ichigo didn't responded.

A huge amount of his reiatsu started to flow through him. After the reiatsu cleared, everybody could saw...

Ichigo had a Hollow - like appearance. He had much longer hair and horns on his head. He looked scary, and Rukia knew that Ichigo isn't now a person she used to know.

Ichigo called out Zangetsu with a hand gesture. When he grabbed it, he slashed through it through the air. The slash caused a minor shockwave.

"You're not dead? Good!" Kokabiel was pleased by this.

Ichigo dashed towards Kokabiel and cut his chest, without the Fallen Angel General even noticing it.

"Aaargh! How could you be so fast?! What are you?!" Kokabiel was shocked. He fell on the ground, because the Ichigo cut him very seriously. Ichigo then stabbed his zanpaktou in Kokabiel's knee. While the Fallen Angel was screaming in pain, Ichigo grabbed all his wings.

"No! You wouldn't dare! I will not let a Fallen Soul defeat me!" Kokabiel yelled. But Ichigo pulled out his wings. Everyone was shocked because of Ichigo's cruelty.

As he pulled out his zanpaktou to deliver the finishing blow, Ichigo was stopped... by Issei.

"No, don't do that! If you kill him now, you'll become just like him!" Issei yelled.

"Issei..." Rias said.

By that time Ishida regained consciousness. He saw what Issei is trying to do, but he remembered what Ichigo did to him when he stopped in killing Ulquiorra.

"Shit! Run you idiot! RUN!" Ishida yelled.

"Huh? Who are you anywa...ghg.." Issei was stabbed by Ichigo.

"Issei! Ichigo, stop!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo turned to Rukia. He was creating a Cero to kill her.

But someone cut one of Ichigo's horns. It was a man in white armor and blue wings. The Cero dispersed, and Ichigo fell to the ground. The hole in his chest was now filled, and he was looking normal again.

The man was about to finish off Ichigo, but Rukia stopped him.

"No! Don't hurt him!"

"He is a threat. He must be eliminated." The man spoke.

"We will take care of him." Rias said.

"Hh, as you wish." The man back downed from Ichigo.

"Albion." Issei's gauntlet spoke.

"Ddraig." The gauntlet that the unknown man had responded.

"I'm sorry we couldn't meet in different circumstances."

The man picked up Kokabiel and Freed, and then he flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the large delay. I had a minor creative blockage. If the fight scenes were shitty, please notice me. And if I made a mistake of some kind, it's your duty as a reader to inform me. And if there are some mistakes, I will try to update the chapter. Review, like, favorite, hate, I don't care. I'll love ya anyway. :)<strong>

**Pece. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the fourth chapter of this fanfic!**

* * *

><p>"It,... it happened again, didn't it?"<p>

Ichigo asked Uryuu and Orihime. Ichigo was resting inside the Occult Research Club house. Rukia, Rias, Issei and Asia were there too.

"I am afraid so, Kurosaki." Uryuu said.

"I don't want to bother you, but you stabbed me in the chest!" Issei said. He was upset because of everything. He discovered that one of his clients is actually a Fallen Angel General, Azazel.

"I was unconscious back then!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Sorry." Ichigo added.

Rukia placed her hand on his. Ichigo noticed that.

"It's alright, Ichigo. It's alright." Rukia said.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Kokabiel anymore. We sould all get some rest, especially you four." Rias said referring to Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Orihime.

When they arived at their house, everyone went to their beds without saying a single word,

Ichigo couldn't sleep all night. What if the strange man in white armor didn't came and stop him. He stabbed Issei, and almost killed Rukia with his Cero.

"Wait a minute" Ichigo thought of something. The monster comes out when he dies. That was the case with Ulquiorra and Kokabiel, so he came up with a stupid, yet simple answer to his trouble. He mustn't die.

The Hollow inside him wants his body, and takes the opportunity every time when Ichigo dies.

**Next day, at the Kuou Academy pool...**

"Uh, so why am I here?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone was at the pool - Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Rias, Issei, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kiba and the new member - Xenovia. Everyone had their swimming suits on.

"We are here to clean up the pool. The Student Council normally does this job, but if we clean it, we can use it first." Rias said.

Issei was delighted. That was the opportunity to see Boucho and the other girls in their sexy swimsuits.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ishida asked.

After a couple of minutes, the group successfully cleaned up the pool.

Rias opened some kind of portal above the pool, and then water came down from the portal.

"Relaxation finally!" Akeno said.

Everyone was having fun - either they were swimming, pushing each other in the water, playing volleyball or just sunbathing.

Of course, the recreation time couldn't pass without some incidents. For example, Rias and Akeno were fighting over which boobs will Issei cover up in sun cream.

Another incident occurred. Ishida was the only one that didn't want to go into the pool, so Ichigo kicked him. But the problem was...

Ichigo kicked him too hard. Ishida skyrocketed in the air, and then he glided the entire pool distance. He was stooped on the pool edge, thus sacrificing his teeth.

"MMMMMMRGHAAAAAAAHH! I WIH KIH YU KRSAKI!" Ishida yelled. Half of his teeth were bashed by the edge. He looked like a cannibalistic serial killer.

"Don't you worry Ishida - kun! Come with me, I will heal you!" Orihime said, as she entered the academy while holding Uryuu.

"That was unnecessary." Koneko commented.

"Oh, you talked! How fortuUAAGH!" Ichigo yelled as he got kicked in the nuts by Koneko.

"You know, you should apologize." Rukia said.

"Sorry Koneko..."

"I mean to Uryuu, idiot."

"Nah, he...he'll forgive me." Ichigo was still in pain.

"Well, if you apologize," Rukia was getting closer to Ichigo. She was slowly undressing her bra,"you'll get a special treat from me."

The offer was to good to be rejected.

"Ok, I'll apologize," Ichigo got some ice. He lied down on put the ice on his crotch,"Just give me a minute, will you?"

**In the Academy shower cabins...**

"Thanks, Inoue - san." Uryu could finally speak. His teeth have been regenerated by Orihime.

"It's nothing! Can you do something for me,Ishida - kun?" Orihime had a small blush line on her face.

"Sure, sure, anythi..." Ishida couldn't finish his sentence because he was tackled by half naked Orihime with no bra.

"WAAGH! Inoue, what are you doing?" Ishida was shocked.

"Please, Ishida - kun, can you sleep with me now?" Orihime innocently asked like she was asking for a candy, not for...that.

"What?" Uryuu was confused. SHE wants to sleep with HIM?!

"Oh, sorry!," Orihime got off of Ishida,"It's stupid, I know. It's just that Kurosaki - kun is spending more time with Kuchiki - san and I..."

"Wait, Inoue. What are you talking about?" Ishida asked.

"I, just have a strange feeling. A thirst. I don't know what it is. I am very sorry for asking you to do that, it was very selfish of me." Orihime explained.

"No, no, you aren't selfish, it's..." Orihime jumped and tackled Ishida again.

"Alright! Let's start then!" Orihime said with a happy face. She started taking off Ishida's pants. Poor Uryuu was shocked.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?!"

The person asking that question was Ichigo, who came to apologize to Ishida for the incident.

"Oh, Kurosaki - kun!" ,Orihime stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"Please, could you cover yourself up?" Ichigo asked.

After Orihime put her bra, Ichigo added,"I came here to apologize for bashing your teeth."

"N - Never mind Kurosaki." Uryuu said.

**Some time later...**

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Ichigo asked Uryuu.

"No, I haven't! She caught me by surprise!" Uryuu said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Ichigo said.

"Oi, we are going." Rukia said. She was accompanied by Orihime.

"Go you two, we will stay a little longer." Uryuu said. The girls then exited the house.

"Why should we stay here?" Ichigo asked.

"You said that after they were undressed in a fight with the Club, they had a small chat with the Gremory girl. I think that we should speak to her." Uryuu said.

"I hate to admit it, but you are right." Ichigo said.

The Quincy and the Shinigami approached Rias.

"What did you say to Rukia and Orihime after our battle?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you really interested?" Rias asked.

"Very interested." Ishida said.

Rias sat on the sofa.

"I told them that they should feel comfortable around boys. I mean, me and Asia often sleep naked with Issei, and we aren't bothered by that." Rias said.

"Alright, I'll just pretend that I didn't hear this." Ichigo said.

Rias smiled, and then she continued,"A Devil always follow his desires. I told them that they should do it to. I also told them that they should try something that they never did, for an example, sleep naked with a boy."

Ichigo and Uryuu couldn't believe that she was talking about this so casually.

"My advice for you is that you should go with the flow. Try to satisfy them." Rias added. Ichigo's and Uryuu's face turned red.

As they were exiting the house, Matsumoto approached to them and said,"I forgot to tell you something! You'll be having guests tonight."

"Guests? Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Renji is coming, and...I don't know who is coming too, but Renji will be there for sure!"

Ichigo and Ishida walked to their house, hoping that they'll have a quiet evening. Of course, that was impossible.

A weird smell was coming from the house. Ichigo and Ishida thought that the house was on fire, so they crashed in.

They saw Rukia and Orihime in aprons, cooking. That wasn't the problem.

The real problem was that the girls were wearing aprons...only! Poor Uryuu fainted - his body couldn't take that kind of pressure, so his nose started to bleed. But Ichigo kept his manliness.

"Rukia, Orihime, what are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled.

"We are cooking, Kurosaki - kun!" Orihime said.

"I didn't mean that! Why aren't you dressed?!"

"Asia gave me the idea with the aprons. What do you think, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo didn''t had the time to think because the doorbell rang.

"Answer the doorbell, Ichigo," Rukia said.

"Get dressed, goddamnit!" Ichigo said as he was about to open the door.

Behind the door stood two men - Renji, and...Byakuya.

Ichigo's first reaction seeing Byakuya was slamming the door in front of them.

"SHIT,SHIT,SHIT!" Ichigo yelled. Of all the days, of all the moments, Byakuya had to arrive now!

"No. Byakuya isn't here. Byakuya ISN'T here." Ichigo was convincing himself. He opened the door slowly.

Byakuya was there, no doubt.

"AAAGH!" Ichigo screamed and he slammed the door again.

"Ichigo, the fuck is wrong with you? Let us in!" Renji yelled.

Ichigo felt like he was dying. If Byakuya sees Rukia naked in an apron, he will definitely kill him on sight.

"Hado no.1: Sho" Byakuya exclaimed. The door and Ichigo were sent flying through the kitchen.

"I am so screwed." Ichigo thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I am evil, I know. My schedule was so fucked up I didn't had time to breathe, let alone write. However, I still have my pride as a writer, and I will not give up.<br>**

**Response to Guest: Yes, I know. I am trying to patch up every chapter that has big mistakes. Due to my lack of time, PM me for any mistake you notice. I do need the beta, but I published only 4 stories, and I think that for the beta you need 5 stories.**

**Sorry for shortening the chapter. I have a minor inspiration crisis. Hopefully, that will pass soon.  
><strong>

**Pece. :)  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT UPDATE: Alright, I think it's time to put a cover photo on the story. However, I have some difficulties with it. If you want to help me out, please PM me a link containing a picture that has both Bleach logos/characters and High School DxD logos/characters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Final fifth chapter. It is the fifth chapter, is it?**

* * *

><p>Ichigo flew through the kitchen because he was struck by Byakuya's Kido. He thought he was a goner, and there is absolutely no way for Byakuya to not notice his sister naked in an apron.<p>

But miracles do happen...

"Oh, Byakuya - Taicho! What did you do?" Matsumoto asked. She "accidentally" arrived just in time when Byakuya was suppose to enter.

"That idiot Kurosaki Ichigo didn't had the intention of letting us in." Byakuya explained.

"Yeah, he got nervous by seeing us for no reason." Renji added.

"Maybe you scared him, Byakuya - Taicho." Matsumoto explained.

Because of the conversation that Matsumoto had with Byakuya and Renji plus adding the smoke of the kitchen, Ichigo was able to get clothes for both Rukia and Orihime.

"Get dressed, now! Byakuya is here!" Ichigo whispered.

Hearing that, Rukia instantly dressed up. The last thing she wanted was her brother seeing her naked.

Matsumoto couldn't hold the guests forever, son the three of them wet in the house.

In front of them were Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime all dressed up. They had wide smiles on their faces. Fake, of course.

"Why didn't you let us in Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked with a very serious tone.

"I, uhh.. I... I had an instant explosive diarrhea!" Ichigo said while patting his stomach.

Renji noticed the unconscious Uryuu.

"Why is this dumbass on the floor?" Renji asked.

"He - He fainted because...because he got news that his favorite pet hamster died. It was very emotional for all of us." As Ichigo said that, both Rukia and Orihime started to "wipe" their "tears".

Renji knew that something was going on, but Byakuya didn't cared at all.

"Oh crap! I left the food in the oven!" Rukia yelled. She quickly removed the chicken, but it was too late. The chicken was blacker that the blackest night - it had a super ultra mega black color.

Well, at least they had the soup.

The evening went quite fine - the soup was great, Uryuu woke up, everything was great!

Renji and Byakuya left. Ichigo could finally relax.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Ichigo said.

"Hey, Rias texted me. She said that you need to come to the Kuou Academy tomorrow morning." Rangiku said.

"Does she need our help?" Ishida asked.

"Yeah. It's about one of her Evil pieces - a bishop." Rangiku added.

**Tomorrow, Occult Research Club House...**

"Oi, Rias, what's the problem?" Ichigo asked.

In front of Rias was a child with blond hair.

"Is she the problem?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, what a cute little boy!" Orihime yelled.

"Boy? It's clearly she's a female." Uryuu said.

"In fact, his name is Gasper, heh heh." Akeno said.

Ichigo and Uryuu now understood the feeling of what is like to be outsmarted... by Orihime.

"Aw, don't be so glum Ichigo! Even I had some...difficulties over his gender." Issei said while tapping Ichigo's back.

"Hey, I knew he was a boy from the start!" Ichigo yelled at Issei.

"Oh yeah? As I recall correctly, 'she' isn't a male pronoun!" Issei said.

"Please stop fighting!" Gasper said.

After some time, everyone went to the living room.

"What is so special about the boy?" Rukia asked.

"He has the Forbidden Balor View. He can stop time, but he doesn't know how to control his Sacred Gear." Rias explained.

"He is also a half - vampire." Rias added.

"Okay, what should we do?" Uryuu asked.

"Well... Gasper is very shy. I hope that you can do something about it because Issei is having some hard time. I mean, he encountered the Vanishing Dragon host this morning." Rias said.

"Vanishing Dragon?" Orihime asked.

"The one that stopped Ichigo from destroying everything." Rias said.

"You mean that the one who tried to kill Ichigo was here at the Academy?" Rukia asked.

"I'm afraid so, yes."

**Later...**

Issei, Ichigo and Orihime tried to calm down Gasper to teach him how to control his powers. Koneko's garlic measures didn't worked, obviously, so they decided to get to him in a more... non - garlic way.

"Hey, kid, you can't stay in that box forever." Ichigo said as he was approaching the box where Gasper was hiding.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Gasper yelled as he was crying.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Issei said.

Gasper raised his head from the box.

"Promise?" Gasper asked.

"I promise! Don't you worry, we will help you." Issei said.

Gasper finally came out of the box, much to Ichigo's pleasure. Gasper later said that other people hated his and feared him because of his Sacred Gear.

"I hate my powers. I only wish to lose them forever!" Gasper said as he started to cry again.

"Hey listen kid," Ichigo said," You aren't the only one who wants to lose his powers."

"Huh? You too?" Gasper asked.

"Yep. You see, I have a Hollow inside of me. It's like my demon - self, and he always tries to get my body. Believe me, he is everything that I don't want to become." Ichigo said.

"But I still have him. I use his powers to help my friends and my family. I just have to accept the fact that I'm stuck with him." Ichigo added.

"I had the same problem as you have now Gasper." Orihime said.

"During my captivity, most of my captors didn't liked my powers. They abused me, slapped me, and I still used my powers to heal them." Orihime added.

"Why? Why would you help people that hurted you?" Gasper asked.

"Because that's just who I am. I believe that everyone is innocent and kind from the inside."

"Yo, Gasper, I don't hate your power - I envy it!" Issei said.

"Really?" Gasper asked.

"Yeah! I mean, stop time? That would be the coolest thing ever! Then I could stop all the girls passing by and touch their bodi..." Issei couldn't finish his sentence because he was punched by Ichigo.

"You can't talk about that with him!" Ichigo yelled.

"Just giving examples to Gasper, strawberry!" Issei said.

A vein popped from Ichigo's head.

"My name doesn't mean strawberry you damn pervert!" Ichigo yelled.

"Alright, alright,... strawberry!" Issei mocked Ichigo.

"That does it! I am going to perform vasectomy on you personally!" Ichigo those words, Issei started running while Ichigo was chasing him.

Surprisingly, their fight caused Gasper to laugh. This was surely a good sign.

**A few days later, the Angel, Devil and Fallen Angel conference, Occult Research Club House...**

There they were.

Archangel Michael and Irina, who are representing the Angel Fraction. He gave Issei Ascalon, a Holy Sword made for killing Dragons, and assimilated it into his Boosted Gear.

Azazel and Vali, the White Dragon Emperor, are representing the Fallen Angels.

Sirzech and Serafall are representing the Devils.

Behind Sirzech and Serafall were Rias, Asia, Akeno, Issei, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Orihime. The presence of the last four was requested because of Ichigo's rampage during Kokabiel's attack.

Issei badly wanted peace between the fractions, and here is why...

"If war escalates between us,... Issei Hyodou cannot sleep with Rias, but if peace is assured, Issei can make babies with Rias Gremory."

Ichigo and Uryuu couldn't believe what they just heard. The Fallen Angel General said the right thing,... for the sake of their Fraction's fate of course.

But, as we all know, nothing goes smoothly in life, not even this conference...

Suddenly time froze, in fact, Asia and Orihime were frozen in time, while the others were fine.

"Magicians!" Irina yelled.

Hundreds of Magicians were swarming the Kuou Academy.

"Gasper is kidnapped!" Rias said.

"Then we have no time to spare!" Ichigo said as he exited his soul from his body.

"No, Ichigo, you stay here, me and Issei are going. We'll be fine." Rias said as she transported herself and Issei to an old school building by using an unused Rook piece.

As Rias and Issei left, Vali, Ichigo, Rukia and Ishida charged at the Magicians.

"Hado no. 33: Sokatsui!" Rukia exclaimed as she shot blue energy towards the Magicians.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo exclaimed as his sword unleashed a lunar beam that cut through most of the Magicians.

Ishida and Vali were doing fine. Even Azazel fought against an old Satan successor, Katerea Leviathan.

Rias and Issei managed to save Gasper, Azazel defeated Katerea at the cost of his arm. However Vali hit's him with no reason at all. As Azazel was incapacitated, he proceeded to the others

"Look's like we managed to defeat all of the MagOOGH!" Ishida said as he was struck down by Vali.

"Ishida! AARGH!" Rukia didn't managed to get away because Vali punched her causing her to fall.

"You bastard! You betrayed us!" Ichigo yelled as he charged towards Vali. The White Dragon host disappeared, and shown up above Ichigo.

"GAH!" Ichigo yelled as he was punched in the head by Vali.

Ichigo roughly landed on the ground.

"Hnh, I always knew those Shinigami were weak." Vali commented.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled as he hit Vali behind.

"You don't seem to understand. You resist, even though you know cannot win." Vali said, as he punched Ichigo in the face.

Ichigo got up and put on his Hollow mask, but Vali broke it with ease. He grabbed his neck and said:

"Your Fallen Soul powers mean nothing compared to the White Dragon Emperor. Prepare to die, Shinigami."

Vali was choking Ichigo so hard he fainted. The last thing Ichigo heard was:

"Leave strawberry alone, or I will pound you!" Issei said.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up in his bed... in Karakura Town.<p>

"Ungh... what happened?" Ichigo asked himself.

He got dressed and exited his room. Yep, he was in his house in Karakura.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ichigo was confused.

He noticed Rukia, who was going to the bathroom.

"Oi, Rukia, what's going on? Where are Ishida and Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"How should I know, idiot? They are probably in their own homes." Rukia said.

"Wait, so we didn't live with them?"

"Of course not!"

"This is really getting weird." Ichigo thought.

"Wait, Rukia! Should we go to Kuou Academy to check if everybody's fine?" Ichigo asked.

"Where is this Kuou Academy?" Rukia asked.

"How do you not know?! We have to make sure if Rias, Issei and the others are fine!" Ichio yelled.

"Who is Rias? Who is Issei? Ichigo, you are really starting to creep me out." Rukia said.

This was really strange. Was it all just a dream?

"Ichigo returned to his room. He was waiting for Rukia to finish her business in the bathroom.

"Ichigo!" Kon yelled.

"What do you want Kon?"

"What are you doing here with Nee - san, in this picture? You really had some fun, didn't you! And you didn't invited me!" Kon was very upset.

Ichigo grabbed the picture. On the picture were...

Him, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Rias, Issei, Asia, Kiba, Xenovia and Koneko standing in front of the Kuou Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, a lot, and I mean a LOT of people is going to hate me because of this. But you know what?<strong>

** ' !**

**Long live freedom for writers! :)**

**Pece! :D**


End file.
